board8fandomcom-20200216-history
2008 Game Contest Petition
The 2008 Game Contest Petition was started on Board 8 by Ngamer on April 14th, 2008. The petition was designed to be a show of support for a "Best. Game. Ever. II." Contest, in the hopes of making it very clear to SB that it would be the tournament that B8 (and all of GameFAQs) is dying to see. The topic can be visited at the following link: * boards.gamefaqs.com/gfaqs/genmessage.php?board=8&topic=42577918 The Original Petition If you would like to see GameFAQs hold a Game Contest in 2008, please make a post saying *signs* As to specifics, those who sign in this topic will be making a statement saying they support * A traditional 64 game tournament to be determined by Polls of the Day sometime in 2008. (the sooner it could happen the better, of course, but we understand that this is not SB's #1 priority) * No division by era. (we've already determined that Mario 3 and Zelda 1 dominate the 8 bit era; the much more interesting question is how well they would hold up against modern competition) * No gimmicks. (a standard 1v1 format, no removal of past champions, no limiting by era, no limitations on the nomination form) Petition Results The showing of support has been signed by 108 GameFAQs users, and anti-signed by 0. Signs * Ngamer * yoblazer * lefty * TRE * Calvinball * Hippo * Mumei * Iamdead7 * MrSmartGuy * Lopen * Tirofog * DSRage * ExThaNemesis * Zachnorn * Drakeryn * ESY * Aga * Kleenex * Ed Bellis * The Destoyer * Rocktillery * Draco * iubaris * red * TheKoolAidShoto * Big Bob * MonkClive0 * WiggumFan * Metal Goomba * Luster Soldier * tranny * Ulti * Andy * RPGGamer * Yesmar * Paratroopa * KamikazePotato * Kaxon * War * greatone * MechaSolidSnake * Mac Arrowny * Alex Shelley * maplejet * TheArkOfTurus * Crono801 * Redtooth * octoinky * AlienHominid * Black Turtle * ssknuxmagician * RPGLord95 * Tai * backinblack * Dabu * Cokes * CieloAzor * RockMFR 5 * ff6man * PNess * Heroic Mario * satai_delenn * futuresuperstar * redrocket * YoboD * StifledSilence * TLO * MajinZidane * Kenri * Dante * Janus * HaRRicH * Lightning Strikes * MarioSuperstar * Haste2 * MoogleKupo * ILM * Canth * Naye * Smurf * evilevi13 * Zylo * Nee * Steiner * Procrastinater * linkhatesganon * Ultimaphazon * Lady Ashe * Moose_Mat * Carvey * charmander6000 * pikaness * Zen * White Rabbit * TheRye * shadosneko * Megaman703 * Leebo * Habito * SFF_potential * Who Cares? * oneills1 * TimJab * Masa * neonreaper * Midget_Fetish * Xeybozn * Luis_Sera89 Anti-Signs * none Game Contest II - Why Now? On April 14th, Ngamer explained why he feels Spring 2008 is the ideal time to hold a Game Contest. * The last Game Contest kicked off on Friday, April 2nd, 2004. That's right, even though it doesn't seem possible, it's been more than four years since the last time games were in competition here on GameFAQs. Four years ago to the day, in fact, we had already advanced into the 16-bit portion of the bracket, and were watching Link to the Past put up 91% on Gunstar Heroes. We've seen that Character results can change drastically even over the course of a single off-season; imagine how much of a difference four years could have made! * The most anticipated game in GameFAQs history was just released. Regardless of where you fall when it comes to the Brawl v Melee debate, every poll leading up to the game's release pointed toward it being the most-hyped we've ever witnessed. It outperformed Twilight Princess, Final Fantasy X, and everything else you could think of in those pre-release polls. Now, whether the game has lived up to that hype is a matter of debate- but we've debated that point too much already, it's time to put in a Contest environment and let it fend for itself! * The Champion is once again in question. Is Final Fantasy VII still the crown jewel of GameFAQs? Many would still say yes, but between the overall Nintendo Boost we've been witnessing since 2005, Zelda's unexpected (at least on this board) defeat of Final Fantasy in 2006, and Link continuing to beat Cloud by larger and larger margins every Summer, others are of the opinion that a 2008 Game Contest would be OoT's to lose. Still others would make a case for Brawl as a potential darkhorse... even though those people are crazy, that doesn't detract from the fact that we would most likely witness our most closely-contested Final in history, both in terms of predictions and actual vote results. * There have been dozens of well-loved, very interesting games released since '04. This is rather obvious, but still worth stating. Could Resident Evil 4 hang with the Contest heavyweights? Has Portal made enough of an impact to steal an opening round victory? Could a casual favorite like Guitar Hero or Wii Sports make some noise against a high ranked but somewhat cultish title? * The 2004 format resulted in some huge snubs that could surprise us in '08. How far would you take Final Fantasy VIII to advance in a bracket? How about OoT's younger brother, MM? What kind of support would an influential classic like Mario 1 receive in the year 2008? Comments I love how this is the one thing that can unite all the various factions on Board 8. From the vets to the noobs, from the posters to the lurkers, from the trolls to the outcasts to the clique, this is the one cause we can all rally around as one big happy family. *Hugs everyone* ~ redrocket Category:GameFAQs Contests Category:Board 8